Kyoya Ootori's humiliating romance
by Sesshomaru'sGinstuki
Summary: {Up for adoption. Please contact me via PM about this.}Dsguised as a boy at school, Kagome finds it entertaing to harass him. As a girl among close friends and family, she steals his heart. How will he react when he finds out that she is both people? Will she find her family's murderer? Where is Buyo at?
1. Entering with a bang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club. All that is mine is the story idea.

A lone figure walked through the hallways amongst the rest of the people there. The person, whom looked like a female dressed as a male, stood at 5'6" with ebony hair that ended halfway down his calves while tied in a low pony tail. His bangs fell into almond-shaped, ice-blue eyes located on a heart shaped face above a small, button nose and rose-red lips that contrasted wonderfully with his porcelain-white skin.

Every time he passed a group of girls, which was every few minutes, they would start whispering and giggling. He even got a few stares from some of the males. All he did was keep on walking and occasionally roll his eyes at their antics. He knew what they were thinking. It was easy to tell. The girls were ogling him while he boys were trying to come to a conclusion on whether he was a he or a she. That was the funny thing, too. He was a she and her name was, in fact, Kagome Higurashi.

She giggled internally. Ever since she had regained the other half of her soul and then had been chosen as the eternal guardian of the Shikon No Tama, her miko powers had increased a hundred-fold. Her powers were three-times that of Midoriko, thus not only increasing her abilities by quite a lot but also giving her many new ones including telepathy. And the thoughts they were projecting were pretty

Spreading out her senses, she located several youkai within her new high school. Some were familiar while many others seemed strange to her. When she had defeated Naraku in the feudal era, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and even Koga had adopted her in the youkai fashion through a blood-bonding ceremony. The wolf tribe had accepted her as a pack sister.

When she had come through the now sealed well a final time, Sesshomaru had been there to welcome her back with much joy and merriment on his part despite how out of character of him it felt to her. Apparently, he had mellowed out some over the years. He had even gone on to say how she was to be declared the heir to his multibillion dollar, international corporation. He had started, bought, and ran several successful businesses. He had her disguised as a male for a couple of things. One was the reason why he had taken her in in the first place. The second was to keep males away from chasing after her in troves.

Continuing on down the hall, Kagome's mind wandered. First, she pondered over the dark presence she had felt. It felt so familiar, to the point that she should have known what it was. She just could not place it. Then she went on to think of her family. While she was talking to Sesshomaru the very day she had returned, he had commented on the smell of blood coming from her house. When she had went in to investigate, she had been traumatized to find both her oka-san and her Jii-chan lying in a puddle of their own blood with their throats slit. When she had looked at the wall behind them, she had found a strange encryption of a cat-shaped thing written in their blood.

It had been Sesshomaru who had comforted her then and there and it had been him whom took her in when she had nowhere else to go. Souta, she had retrieved from the family he had been staying with the night before and he was perfectly happy to stay on the estate to stay hidden. She had to persuade Sesshomaru to let her finish high school. He had not wanted to let her go knowing how boys would flock around her. There was no way he was going to let his imouto be out around a group of males. He would rather keep her locked away from the world. He had finally agreed to let her go to the prestigious Ouran academy when he had seen her male disguise. He didn't care if she had females flocking after her since she was female herself. That was nothing to worry about. Also, she knew that since she was going to Ouran, she could research the strange encryption she had seen.

Her mind drifted to a different matter, Mizukuni Haninozuka. He was supposedly her cousin. When she had opened the safe within her mother's closet, she had found dozens of letters and even a ring. They had been between her mother and a Haninozuka who was supposed to be her uncle. Apparently, her mother had come from a very rich family who had been in Japan for centuries. She found out that when her mother had married her father without the approval of her family, her mother had been denounced and excommunicated to some extent. It was only years later when her uncle had written to her mother did she have any contact with them again. Her uncle though, she knew, wanted to take in her and Souta now that he had found out about her mother's death. She just needed to contact her cousin here where she knew he went. She wanted her brother to be taken in by his family so he could have actual blood relatives to spend time with.

Kagome was stunned out of her thoughts when someone literally ran into her and knocked her over causing her to drop all of her books. Shaking her head a little, Kagome looked over to see who it was that had knocked her over. The person appeared to be a feminine-looking young male whose brown hair was cropped to show his caramel-colored eyes. He appeared to be slightly taller than her. Using her miko powers, Kagome discovered exactly who it was. The youth was her childhood friend and first cousin Haruhi Fujioka. She hadn't seen her in years and she was really glad to see her. Haruhi looked at the familiar person in front of her. The person looked like a beautiful male, so there was no way that she knew him. Shaking her head, she quickly got up and started gathering all of her belongings. Finally when she was done, she turned around and bowed to the male she had knocked over.  
>"I am terribly sorry," she said in apology. "Please forgive me. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Hopefully, we can meet again under better circumstances. But right now, I am in a hurry. I am late for class." So saying, she took off down the hall in a rush.<p>

Kagome giggled. She had not changed at all. Still the same as she had been in middle school. Gathering up the rest of her belongings, she headed in the same direction she had seen her cousin take off in. Upon reaching the classroom, Kagome knocked on the door before entering. Her entrance caused silence to reign over the room. She received many of the same reactions she had been receiving throughout the day. Many openly gaped at her before the teacher finally broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Eh hmmm," he said to get their attention. "You must be the new student. Come up here and please introduce yourself."

"Hai," Kagome replied. Turning to the rest of the class, she spotted her cousin sitting in front of and behind two very handsome, red-headed, 6' tall twins. They appeared to be very mischievous and upon closer inspection with use of her miko powers, she realized why. They were kitsunes. That would explain their auras and their red hair. Maybe they were related to Shippo.

"Kon' nichi wa, mina. My name is Aokori Taisho (1)," she said, keeping her high soprano and musical voice down a few octaves in order to keep with her disguise a male. What she said caused everyone to gasp. Taisho was a very prestigious name to have. The Taisho family was the wealthiest family in the world. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Some of you already know me, may know of me, or of those who have yet to know me. It is good to see all of you, especially old friends. Arigato." So saying, she strolled leisurely to the back of the room and took the empty seat to the right of her cousin. Looking at her, Kagome winked at the slightly taller girl and caused her to blush multiple shades of red. Looking into her mind, Kagome couldn't help but shake her head.

_Poor Haruhi, _Kagome thought. _I guess it's understandable to not recognize me since the last time she saw me was right before I fell into the well. Though, I wonder why she is confused._ She rolled her eyes when she sensed the auras of the two kitsunes in the room. _Typical kitsunes. They are always possessive and jealous over things they consider to be theirs. Man, I need to set things straight with them._

There is nothing to fear, kitsunes, she growled in the ancient tongue of the kitsune, shocking the twins. I swear on all the power blessed upon me by the great Midoriko-sama that I will not harm even a single hair on my cousin Haruhi's head or do anything to her. Your thoughts are projecting loud enough to give me a headache. The images you two are projecting are making me sick. And, I care not to know how you want to torch me alive with your foxfire. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you two were related to Shippo-nii. Bending down and pulling out pen and paper, Kagome wrote a note to her cousin and inconspicuously flicked over into her lap. Coming to the conclusion that the class was boring, Kagome decided to take a nap.

AN: Hey there everyone. This is my first attempt at a crossover. I hope you enjoy it. I have plenty of ideas for this story. What I would really like is some help coming up with some prank ideas. The best way that you could help is by sending me some by either email or review. My email is _dilly_._ Please send me a review anyway to tell me what you think.

(1) this name literally means "ice-blue general". You will see later why I chose this name in a later chapter _if_ you decide to wait for the next one.


	2. Oh no you don't

disclaimor: I neither own Inuyasha or Ouran.  
>Warning: There will be a bit of bashing around of some characters in this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was just sitting there when the same guy from earlier walked into the room. She was surprised to learn that he was in her class. But to learn that he was related to the richest man in the world, that knocked her socks off. She had knocked over a Taisho! Her heart sped up at this. She actually flushed when he winked at her. What was this guy thinking? He couldn't possibly be interested in her. She was too plain for a beautiful guy like him. Especially one related to one of the richest men in the world.<p>

Why would he wink at her? Was he teasing her about knocking him over? Was he upset about that? Maybe there was something wrong with her appearance. Looking down at herself, she decided that her outfit looked meticulous. Maybe it wasn't her but one of the twins behind her. That could be it. The two of them were always causing trouble.

Her thoughts were interrupted when something landed in her lap. Looking down, she noted it was a folded piece of paper. Looking back up and to the desk next to her, she saw Taisho-san grinning at her before she looked back down at the paper in her hand. Looking back to her side, she saw that Taisho-san had fallen how someone could fall asleep in a mere matter of seconds, she decided to open the paper. What she saw was a note written on it.

_Haurhi-chan,_ it read. _Boy was I surprised to run into you in the hallway. The last time we had seen each other was in middle school. But to find out that we are in the same class, it was like another blessing from Midoriko-chan herself. _Did he actually mean that Midoriko? Shaking her head, she continued. _Anyway, I wanted to talk to you after class. There is much that needs to be talked about that cannot be said on paper. - Your beloved cousin._

Haruhi was shocked, to say the least. Had that really. . . Looking down at the note again, she confirmed that yes; it did say the word 'cousin.' How could he possibly be her cousin? The only cousins that she had were a girl her age and a boy ten years younger. And that was because her mother had been the sister of their father. This guy was a male! There was no possible way that he was her cousin. She would just have to see what it was that Taisho-san wanted.

* * *

><p>Haruhi waited outside the classroom, her nerves completely shot. Not only did she have a load of homework to do, but she also had to get down to the Host Club. Kyoya-sempai would add onto her debt again because of loss of business, otherwise. It was bad enough that she still had to pay it off, but what was worse was that it was still about the same amount after an entire year. She had been told that she would have paid it off by now several times.<p>

She began to tap her foot. If Taisho-san didn't show up soon, she would just leave. Why would he call himself her cousin and ask to talk to her if he wasn't going to show up? How could that unearthly, beautiful guy was her little cousin? She remembered her cousin being pretty and cute, but this was completely different. This guy looked to be too perfect; too owner of the voice. There was no one around. Who could it be? The voice sounded somewhat familiar. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Haruhi-chan," said a soft and musical soprano's voice. Haruhi looked around to find the owner of the voice. There was no one around. Who could it be? The voice sounded somewhat familiar. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Haruhi-chan," the voice said again giggling in a soft tinkle. "I'm right behind you." Turning around to see who it was, she was surprised to see who it was standing there. It was Taisho-san?

"You haven't changed a bit, Haruhi-chan," he said while giggling in a soft tinkle. "Don't you recognize your own cousin? We went to middle school together." Now she was officially confused. Middle school? There was only one cousin she had went to middle school with. He couldn't be it, could he?

"Kagome?" she asked hesitantly. As soon as she answered, she was enveloped in a huge hug. She was hugged so tightly, she could definitely feel a pair of bound up breasts. This person was a remember! Kagome exclaimed with a squeal. I didn t think I looked that different. Why are you going around as a male? What happened to your hair? It used to be so pretty. Did you happen to get gum stuck in it like you did when we were five? Haruhi was floored. Here was her little cousin and dearest friend she hadn t seen since she had stopped attending school when she was getting really sick, and all she could ask was why she was dressed as a male? She herself looked like one.

"You remember!" Kagome exclaimed with a squeal. "I didn't think I looked that different. Why are you going around as a male? What happened to your hair? It used to be so pretty. Did you happen to get gum stuck in it like you did when we were five?" Haruhi was floored. Here was her little cousin and dearest friend she hadn't seen since she had stopped attending school when she was getting really sick, and all she could ask was why she was dressed as a male? She herself looked like one.

"The uniform is just more comfortable than the other one," Haruhi said looking into her cousin's ice-blue eyes. "As for my hair, some kid got some gum stuck in it, not me. So I had to cut it. It's much more convenient to keep it short." She took a look at her wrist watch before doing a double-take. She was late! Kyoya-sempai was going to have her hide. She needed to get to the music room, she decided as she began to panic.

Kagome, on the otherhand, frowned upon hearing her cousin's thoughts being projected so loudly. Who was this Kyoya-sempai? Why was he terrorizing her cousin? And why did he have her in a debt? All of this would not do. This male would need to be confronted about his actions. He sounded like a very conceited male.

"Let's go," she said. "I don't want you to be late. This Kyoya needs to be confronted about his actions. I don't like the sound of him." Haruhi went through several emotions: Confusion at how Kagome knew; Surprise at her attitude towards Kyoya; and protectiveness at the idea of her little Kagome going up against scary Kyoya-sempai. She did not want to expose her sweet cousin to someone like him. He could do terrible things to her and that was unacceptable.

Kagome just giggled at her cousin's thoughts. She really was too much like Ranka-san. "Do not worry," she said. "I can handle my own against him. I know about him because I am telepathic. I will be able to know if he was going to do something. There is very little he can do to me if I know his every thought. The story behind that is too long to tell right now. What I can tell you is why I've been going around as Aokori Taisho."

Coming to a stop in front of the music room, Kagome took Haruhi into a tight hug as she started to weep. Tears started to stream from her eyes as her body began to shake, surprising the young brunette. Haruhi stood there holding her cousin wondering why she was weeping so strongly. It had to have been something terrible to have caused such a reaction from her normally tough cousin.

"Kagome," she said softly. "What is wrong? Why are you shaking so hard? Are you scared? Tell me, please." Kagome lifted her head from Haruhi's shoulder and looked with her waterty eyes at her cousin before speaking.

"I'm scared," Kagome said in a trembling voice, nearly a squeak. "Someone slaughtered Oka-san and Jii-san. If Souta-kun had not been staying at a friend's, I would have lost my ototou as well. I fear that they will come back for the two of us. I don't know what to do."

To say that Haruhi was shocked would be an understatement. She was completely blown out of her mind. Several emotions began to rage through her as her thoughts ran rampant. Fury at the idea of someone trying to hurt her little Kagome. Protectiveness at the prospect of her Kagome in danger. Sadness at the news that the wife of her mother's brother, her favorite Oba, and her only remaining grandparent were dead. And finally, determination at the need to protect her little cousins.

"I will not let anything happen to you," Haruhi said with vindication as tears fell from her eyes at the sadness she felt for the loss of her family and from the fury she felt from the idea of her cousins in harm's way. "Nobody will be getting to you. My friends in there are all very tough. We will protect you from anyone that wants to do you harm. I promise you. No one will hurt my little cousins!" She took a hold of her hand and dragged Kagome through the doors into the music room.

* * *

><p>Kagome was taken completely by surprise when she entered the room. She stopped in her tracks within three feet of the entranced. Her spiritual hackles were rising upon the powerful auras she was feeling. There were four over-all that were really powerful, though there was a fifth that was present that she felt held some power. Three of the four were apparantly youkai, two of them being the very same pair of red-headed kitsunes she had met earlier.<p>

The other one, though, was nearly as powerful as her Sessho-nii. This aura belonged to a very tall Tengu. This Tengu, who seemed to be about 6'4", was sitting in an armchair in the back of the room clicking away at a laptop. His small, thin rectangular glasses sat upon the tip of his straight and pointy nose in front of his narrow, onyx eyes. These set to compliment his defined features on his face while his thin mouth was set into a straight but firm line. His smooth coal-black hair was cut neatly as is hung slightly in his eyes and against his cream-colored skin strikingly just like the uniform he was wearing did, though it was still the very same that she and everyone else in the room was wearing. Kagome immediately knew that this was the Kyoya-sempai that Haruhi had been thinking of based upon past Tengu interactions.

'His aura shows how conceited he is,' Kagome thought. 'There are slight traces of boredom and there are larger traces of annoyance. He really needs to get out more. Someone really needs to shake him up a bit and knock him off his self-imposed pedestal before he fully gets lost in himself.' She started to grin as a thought came into her head. 'What if it I did that? It would be a lot of fun and would give me something to do while I'm in all of these unnecessary classes that Sessho-nii insists I take while toning down how much of my knowledge I use. I could very well test out of all these classes to the point where I could start going to university.'

She focused on the fourth strong aura that she felt. It belonged to a short blond-haired male that looked to be the exact same height as her. When he turned to look at her, she noticed the sky blue eyes that he had. 'This must be my cousin, Mitsukuni," was the only thing she could think of when she saw him. 'I recognize the family eyes anywhere. Why is he carrying around a stuffed rabbit, though?'

Behind her blond cousin, Kagome noticed a dark haired guy about 6'6" tall. The only thing that ran through her mind was how much he reminded her of someone from the past. His hair was a dark- chocolate color and his irises looked to be almost black, exactly like someone she was trying to remember. 'Who does he remind me of? Ah! Kohaku! This guy looks exactly like him, just a bit older and a bit taller. I can even feel his aura slightly. It isn't nearly as strong as the others I noticed. I wonder if he's descended in any way from him.'

Just as she came to that thought, Kagome felt the small aura of someone closing in on her fast. She hadn't taken the time to bother with this one because of how small it felt in comparison to the rest, even Haruhi's. Out of pure instinct and centuries of being trained by Sessho-nii, Kagome did a round-house kick, knocking the unfortunate, indigo-eyed blond square in the underside of his jaw. He was sent hurdling across the room before he face-planted right at the feet of the Tengu who continued to type away at his computer.

'Woops. I need to learn to stop doing that,' Kagome thought as she stood there while everyone else (except the Tengu), including Haruhi, gawked wide-eyedly at what had just occured. They all stood stalk still in amazement. The only thing to be heard Kyoya's continual clacking of the keyboard on his laptop. This was what annoyed Kagome the most. She pointedly marched over to the blond that she had kicked before crouching down in front of him and holding out her hand to him.

"I apologize for doing such a thing to you," Kagome said in her low, deep version of a 'guy's voice' while staring straight into the blond's eyes despite her face still being slightly red from the crying she had done minutes ago. "I am Taisho, Aokori. My Sessho-nii has me so trained, that I just react purely on instinct. I hope that you can forgive, especially with it done right in front of my cousin Haruhi." She did not fail to notice the spike in the aura of the demon in front of her who finally took notice at the mention of who she was. This further ticked her off. The blond looked at Kagome before reaching up and grabbing her hand, allowing her to pull him to his feet. Once he had stood up and dusted himself off, he finally turned to her.

"That's alright," he said with a bright and wide smile on his handsome face. "My name is Suoh, Tamaki. How exactly are you related to Haruhi? Why is your face so red?" This caused Kagome to raise a single eyebrow at what he asked. It would have been quite obvious to much more intelligent poeple as to why her face was red. Having moved out of the way and to the side, she was able to note that Kyoya had finally put down his laptop and was standing right behind Tamaki. Before she could answer, though, Haruhi had come up behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Taisho-kun's father was the brother to my mother thereby making us first cousins," she said before Kagome could get in a word otherwise, her face equally as red. "The reason why our faces are red is because we just found out that my Oba-san and our last remaining grandparent were murdered. We both were crying because of this. You would probably cry if you had something like this happen to you." Kagome just nodded her head to this slightly while taking note of how the guy behind the 6'3" tall blond reacted. His eyes took on a weird glint as he resettled his glasses upon the bridge of his nose causing them to flash in the light of the room. He stepped in front of Tamaki before the blond could get in a word.

"If the two of you are cousins," Kyoya demanded, his voice a smooth and rich tenor causing chills to spread down Kagome's back, "How exactly are you related to the Taisho, Sesshomaru? As far as I know, he has not married nor has he any children." Kagome raised another brow at this. She smirked.

"Oh," she said. "You mean Sessho-nii? I happened to save his life a few years back. He has been a very dear friend to my family and I ever since. He took in my otouto and I as his official siblings when he found out about my Oka-san, though I considered him my aniki before then. I am his official heir, if you must know." She enjoyed the looks of pure shock that came across their faces, though in the case of Kyoya, it was the brief and slightest widening of his eyes.

Kagome could hear several things within her mind going on at once. If she hadn't been trained by Sesshomaru, she would have gone insane from all the thought processes she was picking up. Instead, she was able to block out certain ones while focusing on others. She narrowed in on Haruhi's first where she got a good laugh from the stuttering going on in there.

The other one, though, that she had any interest of listening to was Kyoya's. Within his mind, she found various plans and schemes he seemed to be batching up just to see how much he could use the knowledge she gave him to his benefit. Some of them involved using Haruhi to get what he wanted. Kagome narrowed in on this thought. It made her mad that someone would do such a thing to her dear cousin. The very idea caused her to clench her fists. She marched her way right up to Kyoya and dragged him down to her eye-level by way of his tye. She glared straight into his eyes as she heard several of the people around her hold their breath.

"You will be releasing Haruhi-chan from this so-called debt you are holding her to," Kagome demanded while Kyoya raised a brow at the tone of voice the smaller 'male' was using with him. "You know the only reason she had knocked over that blasted vase in the first place was because of the buffoon standing behind you like a turkey during a rainstorm. If he hadn't charged towards her with the ferocity of a bullet train, she wouldn't have tripped while trying to avoid him. You should have known that with this neanderthal around, you wouldn't have been able to keep anything valuable safe." She gave a pointed look towards Tamaki who was currently standing oblivious to what was being said about him. The two redheads in the room were currently trying to smother their laughter while her two cousins were standing with their mouths gaping open. The tall dark-haired boy standing between the two just stood there, giving off a very distinct "hnn," reminding her of her mostly emotionless aniki whom she had been trying to rid of that very annoying habitual response. Now she had another to work on.

"Really now," Kyoya responded sarcastically. "Why should I do that? She broke the vase herself, unless you would want to help her pay off her debt yourself?"This just made Kagome's blood boil even more. He actually thought her to be a weak and powerless 'ningen' as Inuyasha used to call her. This she didn't stand for at all. Her fury caused her eyes to change to a sky blue, closer to her cousin Mitsukuni's eye-color. She flared about a quarter of her miko ki, which was enough to make any of the people in the room who had any spiritual ki, whether youkai or ningen, to feel extremely uncomfortable. This caused any of these people to gasp at the weight of her ki to gasp. For those who were youkai, it caused there skin to continuously tingle because of the strength of the purity in it. The ningens just felt extremely nervous from the feeling of it. It caused Kyoya's eyes to widen in obvious shock. Leaning forward, Kagome whispered into his ear in what appeared to be an intimate way so that only he and those with youkai hearing could hear her.

"Because," she ground out venomously, "I do not appreciate anyone trying to use my loved ones to their advantage. Especially if it is to get anything out of me. That was only just about a quarter of my ki. If I did indeed release another quarter of it, you would slowly begin to burn on the outside. Another two quarters, and you would begin to burn from the inside-out. If I released the all of it, you would be a pile of ash within a few miliseconds. You would not want to make me angry. When I get angry, my Aniki gets very upset with those who urked me. You WILL suffer if you do so. Besides, you would not want my Sessho-nii to use all of his connections to make you and whatever company of yours to fall, do you?" For the first time in a long time, Kyoya's mind had come to a stand still. Nobody had ever done or said something like this to him before. He did not know how to respond. All he knew was that if what this guy said about his ki was true, then he would not stand a chance at all. All he did was nod his head in an affirmative while he tried to wrap his mind around all of this. "Good," was her only response before she shoved the Tengu to the ground before turning around and marching out of the room. On her way out, she made sure to grab both of her cousins by their arms.

* * *

><p>Note: Hey. I am undeniably sorry for taking so long to update. I had completely lost inspiration for everything that I had been writing, a complete writer's block. I just hope this chapter does not disappoint. I technically think that this copy is most undeniably better than the other dozen or so copies that I had created before it. Please read and tell me what you think. Criticism is completely welcome. If you do not like the format of this chapter, it would be because it is typed up on notepad because of the virus that invaded my computer a couple months ago which caused me to completely reboot my computer afterwards. I am still looking for my microsoft stuff around my home. Also, I am still in need of some really good prank ideas, as well as some funny situations to happen to some of the characters in this story. Thanks.<p> 


	3. She said what!

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or Ouran, just the storyline of events and any OCs that happen to pop up at anytime.  
>Note: There will be some character bashing throughout the story (one can easily be determined by the title). Some of it may be for humor, others may just be because of which character it is (Naraku or Inuyasha, my least 2 favorite characters). Just be on the lookout.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat there in bewilderment, blinking occasionally. He could not believe that had just happened. That small guy just shoved him around as if it was nothing. Here he was, nearly twice his size. He could not decide whether to be aroused by that or to be angry by the fact that some smallfry had actually managed to push him over. Kyoya decided to go with the anger. There was no way he would be attracted to another 'male'. Everyone else around him stood completely shocked. One of the twins, he couldn't be sure which, whistled while the other smirked.<p>

"Damn," one of the red heads said, he was sure it was Kaoru. "That sure was sexy. Wasn't it, Kaoru?" He was wrong again. It had been Hikaru this time. Both looked too much alike.

"Yeah it was," Kaoru replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Sure wouldn't mind getting in on some of that action." This just caused Kyoya's eye to twitch. The two of them could sure be annoying at times. He did not fail to notice that Takashi had started to walk out of the room, following after his cousin, only replying with his usual "Hnn."

"So would I," Hikaru said right back. "That Taisho-san is one fiery hellcat."

"Yeah, imagine the claws he has. He is bound to make a scratching post out of us."

"Nothing I wouldn't give to get some pleasure from those hands." Tamaki tilted his head in confusion to the twins' comments. He had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"How do you get pleasure from a pair of hands?" he asked, blinking his blue eyes. the twins looked at him before looking at eachother and grinning, causing Kyoya's eyes to twitch even harder.

"Well, you see," Kaoru started with a knowing smirk. "You have to do things just right."

"Then you need to," Hikaru continued where his brother left off. Kyoya had finally had by this point. He did not need Tamaki go on a rampage from hearing the twin's hentai comments.

"Shut up!" Kyoya shouted at the lot of them. "Club is canceled for the day. I need to get home and figure things out. You guys will leave." He pushed himself off the ground and went to retrieve his bag. Then he stormed out a door in the opposite direction of the one that Taisho-san had went through. All of this caused the twins to look at eachother.

"What's his problem," Kaoru asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hell if I know," Hikaru replied, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Two different pairs of wide eyes stared at her, one brown and the other sky-blue, as Kagome was pacing back and forth, fuming in her head about what had just happened with Kyoya. She was thoroughly ticked. Who did he think he was, trying to force anything out of her through use of her cousin? She was sure she hadn't told any of them about her relation to Mitsukuni, then. Who knew what he might of tried?<p>

Honey looked to Haruhi with questioning eyes. She seemed to have somewhat of a hold on what was going on with the fuming 'male' in front of him. She was standing there with her arms crossed against her chest and seemed to be tapping her foot. One brow seemed to be raised into her hair line. 'What is going on,' he thought.

"Kagome, calm down," Haruhi said in an authorative voice, further confusing the small blond next to her. Here he thought the 'male's' name was Aokori. "There is no need for you to be wearing a hole into the floor by going on a tirade. Tell us what it is that you wanted to say because you have us thoroughly confused." Kagome stopped midstride and turned to her two cousins. She took a few deep breaths to try and stablize herself before speaking.

"I wanted to talk about us," Kagome stated in her usual soprano's voice when she had finally calmed down, confusing Honey even further to the point where he had his mouth hanging open. "You both know that I am related to you Haruhi. But what you don't know is that I am also related to you as well, Mitsukuni-sempai. My oka-san was your oba-san." Honey just blinked a few times before things clicked.

"How do you know I have a cousin," he demanded, looking straight into Kagome's eyes. "Why is it that your voice sounds like a female's now? Why did Haruhi call you 'Kagome'? What happened in there with Kyoya? How do I know that you are telling the truth? What proof do you have?" There were many more questions going through his head, so fast that Kagome had a hard time keeping up with them. He had been told by his father that he had an aunt that had been disowned by the family because of the man she had chosen to marry. Hunny had also been told that his aunt had went on to have two children, one a couple years younger than him and the other only about five or six. He had been given no names to go by. The only thing he had to identify his aunt by was a family heirloom that was handed down to the eldest daughter of each generation. This heirloom was a intricate rose pendant carved from a rare 10 karot Padparadscha sapphire(1) on a thin platinum chain. What was so special about this necklace was that it could only be worn by the daughter it was given to. This was because of the spiritual powers that ran rampent through the blood of the entire family. Never was it worn by someone who was not of blood.

Kagome stared at her blond cousin for a few seconds, going over the information she had received when she was hearing his thoughts. She knew exactly which pendant he was referring to. It was the very same necklace that her oka-san, Atsuko Nayame Higuarashi, had given to her in her will after she had been slaughtered a few weeks ago. The pendant had come with a note telling of her oka-san's past and family. This had been how Kagome had found out about her Oji. She learned about her cousin through research, which had also led to the information that she was descended from Sango and Miroku from the Hoken jidai.

"I know that you have a cousin because I am your cousin," she said calmly, raising a single brow at his antics. "My voice sounds female because I am in fact a female and my name IS Kagome. As for believing me and as for proof, this should be more than enough proof to you." Kagome reached down her neck and pulled out a thin, platinum chain. At the end, was located a red-orange, carved rose about the size of a marble, the coloring resembling a burning fire in the light.

Hunny's eyebrows raised high into his hairline at the sight of the pendant. This had to be the exact pendant he had been told about. There was only one like it in the entire world. If this person had it, that would mean that the person before him was not only female, but also was his cousin. There was no doubt about. Only a direct daughter of the family could wear or even hold the thing.

"You really are my cousin," Hunny said in astonishment, his eyes wide as Kagome raised a brow at his antics yet again. "Only my oba-san could have given that to you. Are you the only one or do you have any siblings? What is Oba-san like? Where is she?" He seriously wanted to meet his Oba. It would be nice to get to know her, as well as Kagome before him. He had always wanted a little sister, but he only had his younger brother Yasuchika and his two cousins Mori and Satoshi. While he was going through all of these thoughts, Hunny failed to realize that tears had started dripping out of Kagome's eyes slowly, leaving wet trails of salt upon her cheeks. Haruhi saw her little cousin begin to cry and she rushed over to hold her. She looked over to her sempai and spoke in her stead.

"Oba-san was murdered not too long ago," she said, while holding the smaller girl in her arms who was beginning to shed further tears. "Kagome was the one to discover her and Jii-chan completely obliterated within their shrine. If it wasn't for Taisho-sama taking her and Souta in, they would be completely on their own. She is going around as a male here at school because she believes that whoever killed Oba and Jii-chan are after her. They had plobably meant to get Souta as well, but he had been spending the night at a friend's." Kagome had begun to silently sob by this time. All the events of the past few weeks had finally caught up to her and now she just had to release them.

"You mean my oba-san is dead?" Hunny questioned. He couldn't believe his ears. His Oba-san was dead and someone was after his cousin? This he couldn't handle. Noone was going to take his cousins away from him, especially his little imouto (he had come to the conclusion that he would look at Kagome as if she was his imouto since he did not have a real one and she was the closest thing he had to one since she was his cousin). "Why would someone be after Kagome? If that is the case, then shouldn't she be some place safe where they wouldn't be able to get to her."

"Hnn," came the reply from behind them, causing all of them except Kagome, who was still crying slightly, to jump. Mori had come through the door earlier in time to hear what was being said. He was glad to have another little cousin to protect, especially one he could consider an imouto. He wasn't happy to hear that someone was out to get her. Mori was in complete agreeance with Hunny. NOBODY was getting their hands on her.

"Mori," Hunny said when he finally got his heartbeat back under control. "When did you get out here? Were you here long enough to hear everything that has been going on?" Haruhi had jumped slightly as well, but she settled down right away because Kagome had begun to lean heavily upon her. She needed comfort at the moment because she had been holding everything in since the moment she had retrieved Souta from his friend's house after discovering the bodies of her family. Kagome had to be strong in order to care for her otouto while he grieved. She was the only one he had at the time. Now that she had found her best friend, she didn't have to be the strong one anymore. Her Sessho-nii could only do so much, what with his own company to run and such.

"Hnn," Mori replied again in his deep baritone voice. "So she is our cousin. Nothing will happen to her." He went over to stand next to Haruhi as she continued to hold the sobbing girl. He placed his hand on Kagome's' shoulder, causing her to lift her reddened face from Haruhi's shoulder to look directly into his dark chocolate-colored eyes with hers, which had changed to a more aqua blue color. They stared at each other for several moments, as if having a silent conversation that only they could understand. Which in Kagome's case, was true because of her telepathy. She launched herself at him after several moments and hugged him, despite how much shorter she was than him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest, having stopped crying during the time of her silent conversation with him. "Thank you all so much. It means so much to me to know that I have people that are there to comfort me. I had to be strong in the case of Souta and I had no close friends around to be there for me. I had lost contact with Haruhi when she had to switch schools and my other friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, just couldn't stand to be around me. I could tell that they felt too uncomfortable to be near me. It's understandable since they have never been through something like this before." Mori just looked down at her head for a few seconds before lifting up one of his hands and patted her gently on the shoulder. There was nothing he was goiong to let harm her.

"What about that Hobo guy that you were always around?" Haruhi asked in confusion, grateful that her cousin was a bit happier. "He seemed to be very nice. Why didn't he try to comfort you?" Kagome couldn't help but sigh at this comment. She had never really liked the guy in the first place. Turning around to look at her cousin, she answered.

"Hojo," she corrected," was just some guy who had a crush on me at one point. But by the time anything happened, it became some sort of obsession. He started stalking me shortly before all this happened. After the funeral, he tried to get ahold of me any way he could. What was really bad was when he tried to break into Sessho-nii's estate after I moved in with him. Sessho-nii personally chased him off the lot with his katana and several of his Pyrenean mountain dogs(2). The last I heard, he was currently waiting in an asylum waiting trial for stabbing a girl who looked surprisingly quite like me. I never really liked him in the first place." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pack of wet wipes, which she then preceded to use to wipe the tear stains off of her face. Turning to Hunny, she spoke again. "It was nice meeting you for the first time. Please make sure to tell Oji-san about me and Souta. I know for a fact that he will want to meet us. Tell him that 'when the flames rise, what was once a kitten becomes a lion of legend(3).' He will know what that means. He once told my mother that in a letter shortly before she died. Use it as an identifier when he asks about me."

"I've never heard that before," Hunny said in response, looking at Kagome. She laughed at his comment. It would take him a while to figure out what she was refering to. It had something to do with their ancestors from the demon exterminator village in the past. Only people who had a deep knowledge of the legend surrounding their ancestors. She had personally lived through it.

"He should know," Kagome said with a giggle. "Everyone of the family-heads have an understanding of the knowledge surrounding our ancestors." Turning around, she started to leave.

"Anyway," she said over her shoulder. "I've got to head out. I don't want Sessho-nii to worry himself into hole over me if I'm late. Sayonara."

* * *

><p>As she watching the buildings flash by through the window of her limo, Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. Turning it on, she scrolled through her contacts before selecting a certain one. Waiting for the person to pick up, she thought of all the things that she had planned for Kyoya. He had quite a lot in store for him.<p>

"Hey Shippo," she said when the person on the other end answered. "I wanted to know if you could do me a favor." She giggled at what he asked her.

"No, I don't need you to have Manten discipline those two boys of yours. They haven't done anything yet. I wanted to know how good you are with computers?"

* * *

><p>Note: Hey people. I thought this would be a grear place to leave off before next time, in order to keep you guys anticipating what it is I have in store for Kyoya. I thought you like a hint, something to do with his laptop. You probably also saw the numbers above in parantheses. Those are things that I was going to explain.<p>

1) A Padparadscha sapphire is a rare type of sapphire. Where as a normal one has a coloring in some sort of blue tone, this type usually ranges in either orange, red, or inbetween. They are very rare.

2) A Pyrenean mountain dog is a beautiful breed. Take a look at them on Google. They are long-haired and snow white. Something I always imagined Sesshomaru to own if he was to have a dog.

3) This is just a saying I came up with in reference to Kilala if any of you haven't figured it out already.

Please send me a review on what you think of this or any suggestions for the story. I enjoy the feedback immensley. Thanks!


End file.
